


Debajo de la mesa

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hipócrita, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: Severus no acepta la relación de Draco con Remus, pero tiene un pequeño secreto debajo de la mesa.





	Debajo de la mesa

**Author's Note:**

> Historia Beteada por G. Mauvaise.

_**Debajo de la mesa.** _

Draco le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su padrino antes de gírarse y salir del aula azotando la puerta.

Una risita sonó debajo del escritorio y Severus empujo su silla lejos de él, para permitir que un adolescente de revueltos cabellos saliera de su escondite.

—¿Nunca has pensado que eres un poco duro? —el hombre alzó las cejas, pero no respondió en lo absoluto mientras Harry Potter se sentaba en su escritorio, justo sobre un montón de exámenes de sexto año que debía revisar pronto. Al no obtener respuesta Harry ladeó su cabeza con y lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Draco sea la pareja de Remus? Sé que no es  _sólo_  el asunto peludo...

El mayor gruñó, molesto, pero los ojos verdes derramaban curiosidad, y francamente no veía razón para no responderle.

—Draco es demasiado joven para salir con ese maldito lobo.

Harry rió con fuerza y bajó de un ágil salto de la superficie de madera.

—Eres un Slytherin muy hipócrita —los labios del adolescente acariciaron los de su profesor y se inclinó sobre él para tomar su mochila de debajo del escritorio—. Sólo te recuerdo que Malfoy ya ha cumplido los catorce… y a mí me falta un rato todavía —el hombre simplemente levanto una ceja y sonrió con descaro mientras su alumno caminaba fuera del salón de clases.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en el IPod, como una forma de canalizar mi ira por no tener pila en mi celular… ¿Se dan cuenta de lo absorbidos que nos tienen las máquinas? No, en serio… Un par de horas y yo ya me subía por las paredes.


End file.
